Earthbound Truth or Dare REBOOT!
by JohnOfOnett
Summary: I've rebooted my by far most popular series! (NOW ON HIATUS! For...forever, probably.)
1. Chapter 1: YAY REBOOT!

Hello, MY FRIENDS! I'm proud to announce that I am rebooting EARTHBOUND TRUTH OR DARE!

(crowd applauses) Yes, yes! I'm awesome! I know! Please send in truths or dares via PM, not via review! But please review anyway! I'd love to hear suggestions from you guys! Anyway,

please review and I'll se you guys later!


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Torture Begin!

Before I begin, I would like to give a special " Thank You" to RagefulThief for sending the first (and so far only) PM with dares/truths for the Earthbound/Mother characters! You rock, dude (or girl)! Anyway, without further ado- (drumroll) - I would like to- (drumroll continues) HEY, IM TRYING TO START THIS! Anyway, onto the _chapter!_

Chapter 1 Part 1: Introductions and dares/truths!

"Oof!" Cries a blond-haired boy as he tumbles to the ground after being teleported into a strange room (along with others including his chocolate colored dog, a hot pink haired princess in a purple jacket, and a man with dirty blond hair and stubble in his mid-20s). After he observed the room a bit, seeing that it was a fairly large room with cream-colored walls and nothing but a very large dining table in the middle of it.

"WHAAA," yelled a voice as more people joined them, "...Oof!" This next group of strangers were not familiar to the blond haired boy, except for a middle-aged man with a cowboy hat, and a beautiful woman in a red dress, being his mother and father respectively.

"Lucas," a boy in a red cap called to him as he emerged from the crowd, "Hey, buddy! How's it been?" It was none other than Ness, a boy Lucas had met through the Subspace Emmisarry when he was being chased by an evil statue.

"Oh, hello Ness," the boy said nervously. Being that he was in a strange room with many people he had never met, he was very freaked out, "I-I'm fine."

Just then, Lucas's friends, mentioned earlier, woke up from their trance (being teleported by an outside force can be really disorienting). His dog jumped up and ran to him, licking his face with his tongue, as his other friends sat up, shaking their heads.

"Lucas," one of his friends, Princess Kumatora, yelled as she jumped up and ran at Ness, sensing him as a threat. "Ok, you, I'm going to give you 30 seconds before I blast you to dust. Tell us where we are, why we're here, and who the hell you are!" she yelled threateningly at the boy, while she lit her fingers with her psychic powers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ness replied, as he glanced at Kumatora's blazing fingertips, "please, hold the pyrotechnics!"

Lucas stepped between the two. "Kumatora, please," he tried to reason with her, "Ness has about as much of an idea why we're here as you do!"

Kumatora glared deep into the blonde's eyes,l looking for any sign of a lie. She found none. "...Fine," she finally said, glaring hard at the other boy, "but I'm watching you kid!"

Duster finally spoke up. "Um, guys, I think I've found the culprit of our dilemma." He said, pointing over at the table in the middle of the room. A chocolate-haired boy sat at the head of the table, holding a phone with earbuds in one hand, and a price of paper in the other. He seemed to be writing something down.

"Oh," the boy said,"umm...crap! I hadn't thought you guys would get here so early... Um, I mean, come, sit.

All present sat down at the table, filling it up end to end.

"Now then, you're probably wondering 3 things: where you are; why you're here; and who I am." The boy remarked. "Well, allow me to answer those questions! I'm known as "The Author Of This Story", but you may call me John! You're here because I need you to be here to answer questions and do dates to keep my audience happy! You are in "My Fanfiction Room OF DEATH!" the boy's voice echoed throughout the room! Is that all?"

"Well," a boy with a ponytail and a robe, sitting across from Ness inquired, "why did you add 'of death'?"

"Ummm... ANYWAY, onto the truths/dares!

Truths-

Flint and Hinawa: How was it raising the twins?

Kumatora: We're you sad that the Magipsies dissapeared after the needles were pulled?

Dares-

Loid: Wear a maid dress for 2 chapters

Everyone: Gather in the middle of the room in a circle. Let Loid put a bottle in the middle of the circle. Whoever it lands on, he will be their maid for 2 chapters.

The Second Chosen Four (Ness,Paula,Jeff,Poo): Swap clothes for two chapters.

The Twins (Lucas and Claus): Omelet eating contest! GO!

Ninten: Throw a water balloon at someone.

Ana: Balance plates on your head for the rest of the chapter.

Teddy: Do a jig!

Duster: Try to walk in high heels.

Kumatora: Go throw Pokey/Porkey in a deep hole!

That's all from me! I can't wait for the first chapter. Have a great day.

~RagefulThief

"Ok, Flint, Hinawa, your turn!

"Oh," the woman remarked, thinking back to when her two teenage boys were young, "Claus was always quite the trouble maker! I remember one time, he found a dead rat in the house! He hid it under my pillow at night and almost scared me half to death! Also, there was one time, at school, when he almost made the school building go up in flames! Thankfully, Lucas warned Thomas and the rest of the fire patrol! Now Lucas, he was...how would you say...drawn back(?). He never really played with anyone except his brother, and mostly stayed inside, helping me or reading a book."

"Yes...," Flint remembered, "he was very antisocial until the...*clears throat*...tragedy..."

"Oh...well enough depression! Next! Kuma, you're up!

Kumatora looked at the ground. "...Well, yes of course I was. I mean, they were the only family I had, besides these dorks. *points over at Lucas and Duster* *John pats her on the back lightly and consolingly*

"Hey," Lucas replied, I take offense!"

"Ok, DARE TIME!" John cried, "Loid, you're up!"

"Oh...," a boy in a red t-shirt and glasses, sitting across the room stood up, "...ok, umm...I'll go see if I can find one. How do I get out of here? *magic portal appears on the far side of the room* Oh...umm..., th-thank you." the boy said, nervously, as he walked meekly through the portal.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Kumatora asked, gesturing after Loid.

"Oh, Loid?" a boy on the right side of the table, with an overall look similar to Ness, "he's just really nervous. It apparently runs in his bloodline.

Their conversation was interrupted by John's phone ringing.

"Oh, excuse me! It's a friend of mine. *walks to the other side of the room* Hello? Oh, hey! How's it going? Really? Oh, well I think you should keep making fanfictions. Making a reboot of it? Oh, that's an AMAZING idea! Oh, well bye, I'll see you later!" *walks back over to the table as Loid returns*

"I'm back.." Loid announced meekly. He put on a black maid dress. Everyone tried to keep from laughing.

"Good, because it's time for the next dare!" John announced.

Everyone sat in a circle beside the table. Loid put a bottle in the middle and spin it. It landed on John.

"Oh god, please kill me now!" Loid cried.

"Well, guess what, Loid? You must go to my house and clean every single inch of it! And don't even think about slacking off, I have security cameras and I can blow you to bits with my security system that attacks anyone I wish!" John said, laughing maniacally.

End of chapter 1 part 1

ive decided to split each chapter into 2 parts since each chapter would be like 2000 words each if I didn't and I don't have the patience for that! Anyway, see you in part 2! Please send dares and truths via PM! P.S. Hey, person I was talking to on the phone, please review! You know who you are!


	3. Chapter 3: Loid's Maid Duty!

Hello, friends! I'm sorry for da delay! ;( I was workin on YouTube stuff and PMing people! Anyway! Onto the next part of chapter 1! PS: Happy April! (Where I live!)

Chapter 1 Part 2: MORE PEOPLE=MORE DARES!

A portal appeared on the eastern side of the room.

"That," John stated, " will lead you to my house! Have fun!"

Loid, however, wasn't listening. He was on the other side of the room, begging Paula to burn him into ashes. Paula refused and stated that her parents had told her to never use her powers on innocent people.

"PLEASE KILL ME!" Loid cried, still clad in a maid dress, as John pulled him towards the portal.

"Sorry, Loid-y," John remarked, "but it's the rules of the game!"

John pushed Loid into the portal and made it disappear. He then returned to the table, as a gigantic tv screen lowered from the ceiling.

"Now," John said, as the tv screen turned on, "let's watch him. Shall we?"

The screen has about a dozen more tiny screens attached to it. Loid showed up on the middle most screen, showing a big living room with a tv, a sofa, and many chairs. Loid, knowing breaking John's property was a futile action, since there was a security system installed, started dusting and cleaning every room, making beds, and even sorting the food in the fridge. When he was done, John made a portal appear and Loid walked through it.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" John remarked in a teasing way.

"Everyone, just shut up," Loid said, sternly.

"Next set of questions!" John shouted as a peice of paper fell into his hand.

"Wait, there are still more questions on the first set," Ninten remarked.

"SHUT UP DID I TELL YOU TO TALK!?" John said. (Sorry, RagefulThief, I'll do the rest of your questions in da next chapter! I just have a lot of them!)

Dares:

Jeff nd Loid: Build Boney a communicator so we can her the wise words of our best friend. Then give him two treats for being a gOOD BOY! / unless Loid's got maid duty, in which case you got this Jeff!

Kumatora: cage wrestle with Pokey

Truths:

Ness Ned Ninten: who's the better batter? or does Lucas pwn you guys with his stick?

Poo: I just wanted to say ur cool and I love you.

(you know who you are!)

"So, Jeff! You got this!" John assured him.

"Actually, I made one of these a long time ago for a situation like this!" Jeff stated as he pulled out a collar with a mini computer attached to it out of his bag. He attached it to Boney's neck.

"Oh my dog biscuits!" Boney cried, the voice coming from his collar "you dumb humans can finally understand me! And it only took like, what, 50 years?"

" Actually," Jeff remarked as he fed Boney two dog treats, " I don't think this was a very good idea!"

" NEXT!" John shouted as a cage came down from the sky.

"Oh GOD NO!" Pokey screamed as he was thrown into the cage.

" Listen you little pig!" Kuma snarled, " I'm gonna tear you limb from limb and then burn your body in a blazing bonfire!"

Im not gonna go into specifics, but let's just say that Kumatora stood by her words. And Lucas barfed. And there was a LOT of blood.

"Truth Time!" John shouted.

"Well, truth be told, It's totally me!" Ness said gloatingly.

"Oh, you WISH," Ninten replied.

"It's true!" Ness replied back.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" John yelled as Lucas smashed a baseball into space and onto the moon.

"Actually," Lucas said triumphantly, " I'm better than both of you."

"Next!" John yelled.

"Um...," Poo said, "...thank you..."

John used his magic author magic that he so has to freeze time.

This is the end of this chapter! If I didn't get your dares/truths, I'll do them in the next chapter! Until bext time! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Jeff is Insane!

Hi! Sorry for not uploading in like a year (or, it seems like it)! I was busy uploading my other, long neglected fanfics. (I am a horrible person. :) Anyway, I'm back, BABY! Time to see what our slav-oh! I mean "friends" * **wink wink*** are doing!

Narrorator: We return to the dungeo-I mean waiting room, where our heroes are waiting patiently for the chapter to begin…

"Hey!" Kumatora yells at the sky, "When is this thing gonna start?! We've been waiting for MONTHS!"

Narrorator: Erm…..I don't know! Don't ask me, I'm also being half here against my own will!

Silence returns to the room as a portal opens on toe west wall. John steps out, now looking older and being slightly taller. "Hiya, gang!" he exclaims with a wave of his hand, "how's it going?"

Right now, everyone in the room was barely resisting the urge to kill John for keeping them all locked up in this room forever.

On one side of the room, Ness and Paula were having a psychically-linked conversation.

"C'mon, Ness," Paula whined, "Can I at least burn his hair off?"

"No," Ness replied, kindly but firmly, "just remember your breathing exercises."

Paula sighed and solemnly replied, "Fine."

On another side, Pokey and Claus were fighting over the best superheroes.

"SuperMan!" Pokey exclaimed.

"No way! Batman is better!" Claus replied insistently.

"Ha!" Pokey mumbled under his breath, snarky as ever, "you wish!"

"What did you say?!" Claus exclaimed as he grabbed Pokey by the shirt collar.

Sensing a fight breaking out, Hinawa ran towards her son in an effort to calm him, "Claus, do not punch people!"

"But _Mom!_ " Claus replied, "He insulted Batman!"

"Claus," Hinawa said, her voice turning from her normal, calming tone to a serious one, "If you punch Pokey, you get no omelettes for a week."

Claus, sensing his mother was serious, let go of the other boy's shirt, letting his fall to the ground.

Seeing all of the cast engaged in their own activities, John clapped his hands and all of the cast magically were seated at the table, along with John at the head.

"Ok, guys!" John exclaims as he pulls several pieces of paper out of his non-existent pockets, "who's ready for MORE QUESTIONS N STUFF?!"

Dead silence fills the room as John glances around at everyone, a permanent smile plastered on his face.

"Good!" John says happily, pretending like everyone had answered him. "First up…this one is from Guest:

 _Ness: Did you and Lucas team up in Super Smash Bros. during team battles?"_

Ness replies with one word: "Yes."

"Next up! Some more from Guest:

 _Claus: What does Lucas give you on your birthday?_

 _Ninten: Does Loid pull out random technology from his stuff?_

 _Lucas: Has your dad pull a bad pun on you guys?_

 _Duster: Do you like Kumatora?!"_

"Claus. Your turn first!" John says, pulling out a pen to document answers.

"Hmmm...," Claus ponders, "usually Lucas gives me either (a) an omelette or (b) an omlette."

"So…." Jeff asks with curiosity, "he just gives you your favorite food?"

" _How original_...," Pokey snarks.

"Next-om-undo! Ninten-dork! Your turn!"

Ninten glares into the host's as his blood starts to boil, "If you ever call me that again…..I. END. YOU!

John shrinks back in his chair and squeaks,"Ok…."

"To answer your question: yes he does. Frequently, he'll pull out some random machine he's built and tinker with it. I think it calms him down…"

John bounds up onto his chair and yells to the other side of the room, "Hey, Loid! Get your silver-haired butt back to your seat right now!"

The others, looking in the direction John is shouting, finally notice that Loid is not at his seat and is, instead, working on one of his many random machines.

Startled by the loud yelling, Lois trips over himself, trying to run to his seat, and falls on his face, breaking his glasses in the process.

"Oh my goooooooooddd...," John sighs as he teleports Loid to his seat. He then uses his magic author magic-don't question it-to fix Loid's glasses. "Ooookay! Lucas! Your turn!"

"O-oh! M-me? Ok. Yeah, I remember a REALLY bad pun dad pulled on me once...," Lucas winced in pain, recalling a bad pun Flint had told him once.

IS TIME FOR FLASHBACK, ZOOM?

" _Hey Lucas!" Flint called to his son from out in the yard._

" _Yes, dad?" Lucas asked his father as he walked outside, "What is it-oh! Oh no….This is bad!"_

 _The two watched as a cow ran rampant around their farm, scaring Boney and causing him to chase it._

" _Hmmmm…," Flint smirks, getting ready to let loose a bad pun, "This situation sure is_ _bull_ _, isn't it son?"_

" _Oh god!" Lucas winces as he runs over to stop the two animals before they tear up anything._

FLASHBACK TIME OVER, BOING!

"Yes," Flint chuckles, "that one was good."

Everyone else in the room however, thinks otherwise.

"Ok! Now that we're done with cringey puns, Duster! You're up…heh..heh..heh…

Duster glances at the host, who is staring at him with a very nasty glare. "Um…well, if you mean romantically, no. If you mean as a friend, yes."

John's look changes back to normal as he pulls out more cards from his nonexistent pockets. "Now for the best part: forcing you guys to-I mean asking you guys to do dares! Mwahahahhaha—ahk! Ahk! Ahk!"

Dares from Guest:

 _Jeff: Learn all about PSI using people as subjects._

 _Poo: Have a sword fight with Claus._

 _Ninten: Play a baseball game with Ness._

Jeff looks up from a piece of…something-no one knows what it is-and looks around the room at all of the PSI users. He then smirks with fiendish joy. " _Really?_ This is going to be fun…..Hehehehe….Hahahaha….MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone stares at him, no one muttering a word. Pokey then squeaks, "I'm scared…," as a look of actual terror falls on his face.

End of chapter!

A/N: Sorry for not using some of the dares I put up there. My brain tires of writing right now

Anyway, I'm sooooo glad I'm finally able to update this series! Please review, I'd really appreciate it! Again, PLEASE SEND YOUR DARES VIA PM! I don't want this thing deleted because I'm DETERMINED to keep this thing up this time! (I really like the word "this," apparently


End file.
